


The day before

by Sivullinen



Category: Hikaru no Go (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/1409.html">IJ's Porn Battle</a>, for prompt <i>"Touya Akira/Waya, the day before"</i>. So, um. Just silliness with a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day before

The day before Touya Akira told Shindou Hikaru that he liked men, thank you very much, you can stop trying to set me up with your female friends now, please, he had his cock sucked.

By Waya, who likes to take all of him in his mouth, like a promise of what’s coming and redeemed right that instant, then pull back and suck lightly in a way that drives Touya _completely_ mad. But that’s what Waya likes, anyway, and Touya kind of maybe, too.

And that’s the way it went that day too. The minute Waya had pulled Touya’s trousers down he swallowed his already hard cock, and then cruelly exposed it to the cold air again. Touya shivered, and then moaned because Waya twirled his tongue around the tip of Touya’s cock, and _ohgods_ Touya needed more and he bucked his hips and Waya grazed his teeth on his prick and Touya growled and gasped and very nearly came, and then Waya sucked and he really was coming.

Carefully, Waya pulled back a little but kept his mouth on Touya so he caught all of his come in his mouth, and when Touya drew a deep breath and slumped against the wall, Waya stood up and walked away, before Touya had a change to say anything.

Which was when Touya wondered hazily why he always lost it when they were having sex but Waya somehow managed to stay calm, kind of ironically the reverse of normal.

(A fact that was, once again, proven the next day when Waya cornered Touya furiously and almost spat at him amidst his yelling of idiots and Shindou and getting the wrong idea and imagining things mean something.)


End file.
